Runaways
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: After the gate is closed, and everyone thinks that everything is back to normal, a new enemy emerges, and not only wants El, but wants all of them. So When the party has to runaway, and El starts to get weak, they find out what their possible future lays in store for them. New chapter! Still not sure if I'll finish or not, let me know if you want to see what happens, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here is my new story! I'm writing two Stranger Things fics right now, so I will alternate between them I really hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew. :) anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was a boring afternoon, on a rainy, yucky, Saturday that nobody wanted to be out in. The town of Hawkins was back to pretty much normal after the demo-dogs and the whole gate to another deminsion problem. It was April. The snow was long gone, but was instead replaced with hours of endless drizzling rain, and cloudy skies, making the whole town seem gloomy.

Most of the town was empty. Nobody walked on the streets. Nobody coming in and out of little shops. Few cars drove down the wet road, splashing water as they went. Most people where in their little homes, trying to be in a good mood, despite the crappy weather outside. Smoke still came from the chimneys, the heaters doing what they could to keep the house warm.

The Wheelers house was like all the others. Smoke coming from the chimney, the lawn a swampy mess, and the flower beds yet to be replanted and groomed. Everything may have been perfectly normal on the outside, but the inside was a mess of noises.

"Ahha! I win! Take that suckers!" Max yelled, slamming her final Uno card on the table. The boys groaned, tossing their leftover cards onto the table.

"Again? How are you doing this?" Will asked, shuffling the card deck once more. Max shrugged, but smiled victorious. Lucas grinned. Mike rolled his eyes, and Dustin was busy shoving another potato chip into his mouth.

"Another round?" Lucas suggested. The boys erupted into another fit of groans, while Max nodded eagerly. Mike checked his watch and sighed. He glanced at the fort. Even though El had returned, and was living with Hopper, he still couldn't bring himself to take down the fort. It was like it was a part of him now. Like _she_ was a part of him. She was. Now that she was back, Mike couldn't imagine what it would be like if El left him again. He didn't know if he could ever again live without her.

Lucas caught Mike's glance at the fort.

"Aw. Don't worry Mike, Your girlfriend will be here soon enough." Will and Max burst into a fit of giggles. Dustin chuckled with a cookie now in his mouth.

"Shut up Lucas! She's not my girlfriend."

"Uh. Yeah she is! I saw you kiss her... at the snowball." Max chimed in. Mike stared at them, with his mouth open. He couldn't deny it. He did kiss her. And he loved every second of it. Of that dance. Of that night.

"Yeah well... you and Lucas kissed!" Lucas stood up.

"Yeah well, we are dating! You haven't even asked El out. It's totally obvious that you love her!"

"I don't love her!" Mike snapped back, punching his chair backwards as he stood. That wasn't true. He knew that. He was just never going to admit it to the guys. He truly loved El more than anything on the planet. He would give the world to El if he could. He was doing everything he could to give it to her too.

"Yeah. Right. That's bullshit!" Lucas snapped. Mike felt his face get hot with anger. Then Mike lunged. It was normally Dustin and Lucas that got into fights. Now, Mike was on top of Lucas smacking him with anger.

"Whoa Whoa! Dude!" Dustin yelled back, pulling Mike off.

"Lay off man!" Dustin said standing in between the two. Lucas glared at Mike. Mike glared back. From the table, Max and Will sat there exchanging glances of confusion.

"He started it!" Mike sneered back. Lucas went to push him again. Dustin stepped in between.

"You guys! You both are acting like five year olds! Just say sorry to each other, and let's move on with our lives!" Dustin shouted. Mike looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling bad for causing such a scene. Lucas huffed.

"Fine. I'm sorry Mike." Lucas said, holding out his hand to shake on it. Mike nodded.

"Me too." The two shook hands. Max smiled and stood.

"Great! Now that that's over with, can we please get something to eat! I'm starving!" Will and Dustin followed her up the stairs ina race to reach the top.

"Pizza parlor, here I come!" Dustin screamed p, his voice cracking as he charged to the front door. Lucas follows them more slowly, taking his time to put on his jacket and walk up the stairs. Mike glanced back at the fort, then at his watch.

"She should've been here an hour ago. El is never late." Mike said aloud to himself. He suddenly panicked, the thought of losing her causing him to feel a wave of emotion crash into him. His stomach then contorted into a pained feeling. Like he could feel El's pain. Suddenly he bolted up the stairs, out the front door, and got on his bike.

"Yo! Mike! Where are you going?" Lucas screamed as the rest of the party took thier time, getting thier shoes on.

"I got to check on El!" Mike yelled back, already half way down the street. He had a twisted gut feeling in his stomach that burned through him, telling him that something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

"Sir. Your plans have been severely altered after the gate was closed. How do you think that a bunch of kids are going to help you?" A large man in a suit stormed down the hallway of Hawkins Department of Energy, a smaller man in a lab coat following quickly behind. Suddenly the large man stopped. He turned.

"Becaue... in order to reopen our gate, we need that girl. We need that boy. He has a connection with the beast in the other world. We need the whole group. They are smart for kids. They somehow understand how all of this working. We can get them to go inside the deminsion. They have already been exposed anyway. They will simply become our new test subjects. And that other boy. The one test subject number 11 seemed so fond of, get him too. We don't know how he has been affected, or if he has any connections with the test 11. Do you understand?" The man asked, spitting in the little scientists face.

The little man nodded meekly, cowering in fear of the large man in front of him. He smiled a wicked grin.

"Good. Now get the serum. That girl could wipe us out easily." The scientist nodded again and hurried off in the other direction. The man smiled to himself.

"Dr. Brenner thought he was good. I, Dr. D. Hitchcock, am greater." Hitchcock strutted down the hallway the same wicked smile planted on his face. His plans were ready to begin.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! It's going to get intense. The title of the story will make more sense later. Don't worry, it will have a happy ending though, and thier will Be planet of Mileven in up coming chapters! I am also alternating between this story and Promise for Life. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Here's the second chapter. Sorry I haven't posted any one-shots or added to this story in a couple of days, I've been sick and haven't gotten around to writing. I'm also traveling soon, which means hours of writing on the plane! Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The cloudy skies made the forest extra dark. The rain falling down, created a wave of sound in the woods. It would have been peaceful, if it were not for the terrible feeling in Mike's gut. He rushed through the woods, carrying his bike at his side. His breath was heavy and his shoes were soaked through. But he had to get to El.

Once the little cabin was in view, Mike sped up his pace, doing everything in his will power to get to her. "El?" He yelled throwing his bike to the ground and knocking on the door so hard, that splinters got stuck in his knuckles. "El?!" He screamed again. The door didn't open. The sound of leaves crunching mad Mike whip around. "Who's there?" Mike yelled, grabbing the small axe for cutting fire wood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kid! It's me!" Jim Hopper said holding his hands up. Mike sighed with relief and dropped the axe.

"Whoa. Kid why are you so out of breath? You look like one of those demo-dogs were chasing you." Hopper approached Mike cautiously.

"I, uh... Oh god, this is going to sound crazy."

"Try me kid. I have a daughter who can move things with her mind." Mike fiddled with his now soaking wet jacket.

"I uh... was at home, and uh a had this feeling that El was in trouble, and she was late... so I came to check on her." Hopper couldn't help but chuckle.

"Young love." Mike glared at Hops little statement.

"I don't love her." Hopper smacked his lips. "Okay. Kid." Mike shot Hopper a look, before remembering his original mission.

"Where's El?" Mike said, suddenly feeling the contorted gut feeling again. The panicked pain in his chest made his breath quicken again. Hopper smirked.

"Relax. El is in the tree house." Mike looked at Hopper like he was crazy.

"Treehouse? Wha-." Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around Mike's torso and a body flew into his. Mike stumbled forward trying to keep himself from falling to ground.

"Mike!" The body let go of him, and Mike turned around to the familiar voice. El. Without thinking Mike threw his arms around her his entire body relaxing. Except for the feeling in his chest.

"El..." he whispered holding the back of her head with one of his hands.

"You're okay." El pulled away confused.

"Yes... Why? Is everything okay?" Mike only nodded. He gazed into those big, brown, beautiful eyes. They were memorizing. He didn't just see his reflection in them, he saw her emotions. Her thoughts. They gazed at him back, moving cautiously. Taking in everything. They were so curious. So full of wonder and passion. He could stare into them all day.

Her hand on his cheek knocked him out of this thoughts. "Mike. Friends tell each other things." He cupped her face reassuringly.

"It's okay El. Everything is okay. I promise." El smiled. Those lips. God. He could watch them move all day. El loved to talk. Now that she could have a pretty good conversation with people. She loved to describe things. And Mike loved to listen to her voice.

"Mike. Come see treehouse." El quickly let go of his cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him the other side of the house. They ca,e to the back, and to a large oak tree. Hopper was nailing some wood to the tree for the latter.

"Wow. El. You guys built this?" She nodded excitedly, squeezing his hand.

"Yep." Hopper said pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Dragged me out into the rain for this." El giggled innocently. Hopper rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath.

"C-can we go in it?" El nodded and smiled larger, if that was possible. She pulled his hand up the tree. Hopper moved out of the way so the two could go up. El went first. As she climbed into the tree house, she turned around and held out a hand for Mike. Mike grasped the latter as he climbed. The rain made it slick, but he tried his best.

He put is foot on the final step and reached for El's hand. Then, his foot slipped. Mike screamed out as he fell backwards, the ground coming closer and closer. Mike squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact. Yet, he never hit the ground. Mike opened his eyes. He was floating a couple of inches above the ground. El peeked through the trap door. She smiled and waved. Mike shook his head and smiled. Slowly Mike started to float upwards, until he could reach El's hand. She pulled him into the treehouse.

Mike took a second to get on his feet. He looked out the big window. It showed a clear view of the woods for miles. El came up and leaned next to him.

"Pretty?" She asked, looking at him with those big eyes again. Mike nodded. Slowly he reached out his hand and took El's. She looked down at thier interlaced fingers and smiled.

"Mike?" El asked pulling away from the window and facing him.

"Yes El?" Mike gulped. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. It took everything he had not to.

"What do you call this?" El asked motioning to thier hands. Mike blushed.

"H-holding hands." Mike stuttered. El smiled softly.

"It's nice."

"Y-Yeah. It is." Very slowly, Mike started to lean in. El moved closer as well. Thier lips were centimeters apart. With one little movement, Mike could kiss her. He leaned in. Thier noses touched. Thier lips brushing barely together. El then collapsed in his arms with a painful gasp. Mike jumped back.

"El? El!" He screamed at her as her eyes grew heavy, then he saw the little needle in her neck. Without thinking he pulled it out and tossed it out the window. "El!?" He screamed again.

"Get them. They are the most important!" A voice suddenly sneered. Mike rushed to the window. Several men where rushing through to the woods. Holding guns. He had to get El out.

"El. El! Come on! Please wake up. I need you." Mike said shaking El. She gave a little groan and sat up.

"Come on!" Mike bundled El in his arms and did his best to get out of the tree house. He froze. He was surrounded.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Lucas complained. Max patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine. You're just overreacting." Max said reassuringly. Lucas nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Dustin sighed for the hundredth time.

"Yeah... maybe they're just watching a movie and lost track of time." Wil said with a small smile.

"Or off kissing somewhere." Dustin chimed in, trying to lighten the conversation. Max gave a nervous chuckle. Lucas stared down at his empty plate.

"I don't know guys. I have a bad feeling about this." Lucas suddenly stood up.

"Come on, we're going to the cabin. Just to make us feel better." Lucas pushed his way out of the diner and grabbed his bike. Everyone followed. Lucas gave them one last nod, before they all set off to Hopper's cabin.

* * *

 **Yay! That's the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger. (Hehe) until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is the next chapter! I'm sure you've all been anxiously waiting to see what happens. Hehe. Here we go!**

* * *

"El, El!" Wake up! I need you!" Mike said, shaking El's shoulder. El did everything she could to stay awake and standing, but she just couldn't. Her vision blurred as she looked up at Mike's face. The tears in his eyes. The frantic expression. She needed to help. But she just couldn't.

El's entire body felt weak. Numb almost. She tried to stand, but collapsed in Mike's arms. Why all of a sudden was she like this? She tried to use her powers. Nothing.

"Stand back." A man said walking into the circle of soldiers. He was not dressed like them. He wore a navy blue suit.

"Hello subject 11. And hello Michael Wheeler." The man said with an evil grin, that made a shiver go down Mike's back.

"How... How do you know my name?" Mike asked, tightening his grip on El. There was no way in hell, that he was going to let them get her.

"I know a lot of things my boy. I know that you and your friends have been exposed to the gateway and the things it's leaked. We simply want to help you. Make sure that you're healthy and that the chemicals didn't harm you." Mike glared at him.

"Do-do you think I'm stupid? I can't trust you! I don't know who you are, but you're from the lab!" Mike spat. He held El as close to his chest as possible. He wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't going to let them get her.

"Oh. My apologies. I'm Dr. Hitchcock. And yes, I do work at the lab. But, I do not have the same intentions as per say... Dr. Brenner. I simply want to make sure that the people exposed, are safe. Eleven here, that boy who was stuck there, and you were mostly effected. I-"

"That's bull! I'm not letting you have her. Never!" Mike's body started to shake, he held her so tight. Hitchcock smacked his lips. The evil grin turned into a demonic frown.

"Oh well... I tried the nice way... get them!" Hitchcock pointed at them his face curving into another smirk as he did so. Two soldiers rushed forwards and ripped Mike away from El. "El! Nooooooo! Let me go, you piece of shit!"

El suddenly sat up. Her eyes widened in fear as the two soldiers held Mike down. He suddenly cried out in pain. El felt an rush of adrenaline. She felt her blood boil. Her jaw clench. Her fists tighten. With all the strength she had, she stood.

"Put. Him. Down." El sneered ready to snap the men's necks. Hitchcock only smiled. Mike cried out again. Two more soldiers suddenly charged at her, thier guns in thier arms. With a flick of her head, they flew backwards and hit the tree. They were left unconscious. El suddenly felt extremely light headed and dizzy. She never had problems this bad, with such little power. Blood oozed from her nose. Hitchcock still smiled.

El moved forward, ready to strike again. Mike struggled to break free, tears now running down his face. The soldier then jabbed something into his hip. He screamed. A blood curdling scream. El wanted to cry. Seeing Mike sad was hard enough. Seeing him screaming out as the soldiers tortured him was unbearable. El's face fell. It turned into her signature stare.

"El! Behind you!" Mike screamed, before being jabbed again. He cried out in endless pain. El whipped around and broke the mans leg without a seconds thought.

"Let. Him. Go!" She screamed blowing the soldiers holding him, back into a tree. Mike shot forward as quickly as possible and caught El just before she hit the ground. She was close to being unconscious. Mike picked her up in his arms, his knees shaking as he did so, and ran. Hitchcock's smile faded, but didn't chase after them. He stood there. His plan was in place.

* * *

"Lucas! Slow down! Oh. I shouldn't have had so much pizza." Dustin groaned. Max rolled her eyes, as she pushed her skateboard faster, trying to keep up with Lucas. Finally, they came to the edge of the woods. There shoes and pants were soaked from the wet roads and they could see their heavy breaths. Their eyes widened. Parked on the side of the road, was four lab trucks.

"Oh shit." Dustin muttered. Will and Max exchanged nervous glances. The two didn't quite know what that meant.

"Shit! I was right! Come on, we need to get to them!" They all threw their bikes to the ground and sprinted off into the mucky forest. They ran at full speed for five minutes, until suddenly slammed into something.

"Ugh! What the- Mike?" Dustin said, rubbing his head. Mike sat up, still holding El tightly.

"Huh? Oh. Guys! Oh thank god you're here!" Mike stood up groaning as he did so.

"What! Mike what's going on? What's wrong with El?" Lucas panted.

"No time to explain. The labs looking for us. All of us. Mostly El, Will, and Me. We need to hide." Lucas stood there shocked, but nodded. Dustin's eyes widened.

"Guys. The three of you go to the dump and go the bus. It's fortified. Me and Lucas will quickly run home get supplies and meet you there." Mike nodded and picked up El.

"Come on Will." Mike hurried off towards the road for his bike, Will on his heels.

"Wait! What about me?" Max said looking at them in disbelief, that they'd forgotten about her. Dustin was already running in the opposite direction, and couldn't hear her. Lucas sighed.

"Max. They don't know about you yet. We need you to go home, and be safe. We will stay in contact through the radio's. Okay? You need to go get safe." Lucas said urgently. Max shook her head.

"B-but what if something happens? I can't lose you guys. I can help." Lucas shook his head.

"You are our eyes and ears. You can give us early warnings and supplies if we need them. I need to keep you safe." Lucas said. She didn't look completely convinced. She sighed.

"Okay." She gave him a little smiled. Lucas sighed and quickly kissed her.

"Stay safe. Please." Lucas let go of her hand and ran. Max stood in the middle of the woods surprised by the quick kiss.

* * *

Dustin rode his bike at full speed, trying to get home. He made a plan in his head. Get food. Get sleeping bags. Get food. He ran into the house, his mother yelling at him to slow down as he rushed about gathering everything in the pantry.

"Dustin! What is with all this food?"

"Uhh... sleepover." Dustin shouted. He ran to his room grabbed anything that he thought could come in handy, shoved it into his backpack, and sprinted out the door. He got on his bike and took one last look at his house. Then he stepped on his pedal and set off to the junkyard.

* * *

Mike rode as fast as he could, with El leaning against his back, loosely holding his waist. She was weak. He could tell. Will followed behind, his legs moving as fast as possible. Once they arrived at the junkyard, the next few minutes were a blur. Will shoved the bikes under the bus, as Mike carried El inside. He laid her gently on the floor, where four rows of seats were missing. He shook her awake.

"El? El? Wake up. You're safe. I'm safe. It's okay." El groaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Mike." Suddenly she shot up frantically.

"Mike! Are you hurt?!" She looked at him wincing at the sound of his screams. Mike had been so caught up with making sure was safe, that he forgot all about the burning pain in his hip. He lifted his shirt a little and winced. There growing on his skin, was a dark burned spot. He had been electricuted.

"I-it's okay El. I'm fine. Really." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No. not okay. My fault. You're hurt." Mike shook his head angrily.

"No El. It's not your fault. Don't say that. All that matters is that you're okay. We are safe her for now. Just rest. You need your strength." El nodded. She leaned in and placed her forehead against his. Their noses brushed together.

"Promise you won't blame yourself again?" El nodded and whispered back.

"Promise." She closed her eyes as Mike laid her down. He pulled off his jacket and covered her with it. He sighed and kissed her forehead. Will came in.

"Uhh... Mike?" Mike shot upwards, and winced at the sudden movement on his side.

"I... Uh, I-"

"It's okay. I won't tell them." Will said with a small smile. Mike mumbled a thanks and looked back at El's sleeping form.

"Mike... what happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

Hitchcock paced the lab thinking to himself. His foot steps echoed in the room of silent scientists.

"Well... it should have worked! Why didn't it!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"The serum was supposed to weaken her powers so much, that she couldn't even break a finger. And she shouldn't have been able to gain them again until we gave her the cure. After we captured them!" One of the scientists raised his hand nervously.

"Perhaps Sir, something set her off so much, that she got enough strength from the anger, to channel the power. Was there anything you did that could have set her off like that?" Hitchcock smiled. He knew just the thing that did it.

"Yes... I do." Hitchcock strided out of the room. Scratch trying to capture them all at once. He only needed the one... for now.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Hope it wasn't rushed! Thanks, and leave a review! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter here! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit Billy! Don't make me get the bat!" Max screamed her body trembling from the everything that was rushing through her head. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed it as much as she could manage.

"Okay, Okay... I got a compass, radio, snacks, binoculars, jacket, pocketknife, and skateboard. Good. Okay. What else do I need?" Max mumbled a supply list to herself, while frantically shoving the items in the bag. Her dumb brother had tried to trip her as she came bolting into the house and down the hall to her room. Map of Hawkins. She smiled a little as she saw it.

"Am I done?" She huffed a shaky breath as she looked back at her room. She nodded. "I guess so." She may not be going to the junkyard with the boys, but she was going to help them... somehow. She didn't have her plan yet. Max took one last look at her room and ran out of the house. Except something caught her by the collar.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Billy sneered.

"Last time you ran off, I got pummeled, so you ain't going anywhere."

"Leave me alone! Don't forget, I will-"

"You think you little threats are scary?" Billy spat.

"You piece of shit! Why can't you for once be nice, and I don't know help me? I didn't do anything to you! And you're the one who says we need to act like sibling! So... eff off!" Max shoved him in the chest. Hard. He stumbled back with a grunt.

"Why you-" Max didn't hear the last part, for she had already ran down the street.

* * *

"Will! Mike! You guys make it okay?" Dustin panted as he doubled over, in attempts to catch his breath. Lucas rushed right past them to the back of the fortified bus and stared unloading the giant bag of supplies.

"We need to contact Max. I need to make sure she's okay." Lucas said as he rummaged around for his super com.

"Whoa. Hold on. We can talk to Max in a bit. But right now, we need to lay low." Dustin said, trying to calm down his frantic friend.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we are in hiding! It doesn't get anymore "laying low" than that!" Lucas shot back. He pulled up the antenna of the com. Mike pushed back down.

"Lucas... I know more than anyone, what it's like, when you don't know if the person you care about is okay. But Dustin's right. We will get to her. I promise." Mike looked at Lucas reassuringly. Lucas nodded.

"Okay. Guys we need a plan." Will chimed, trying to get back to the main conversation. They all nodded in agreement.

"I can go on top. Be look out. I will be protected by those tires, and I can get inside quickly if there's a helicopter." Will nodded as Lucas made his way up the ladder. Mike gave a nervous glance back at El.

"Okay. If we get attacked?"

"Duh! We have El!" Dustin says. Mike gulped and goes over to El.

"Umm. Guys. I don't think El is strong enough for that. She used a lot of energy earlier, and whatever she got shot with, seems to weaken her even more." Mike says as he gently puts his hand on El's shoulder. She made a weak groan.

"Mike!" Her words came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Shhhh. It's okay El. Just rest." She shifted her position towards him.

"Don't feel good." El croaked. Mike nodded the tight pain in his chest only gripping harder.

"I know El. We are going to get settled, but for now, you need rest." Mike cooed soothing words to her as he gently run his fingers through her curly hair. Mike had completely forgot about everybody else.

Dustin glanced at Will with a shrug. "Just leave them." Will whispered. They turned around and started to unpack some of the things, to keep organized. Mike stayed with El.

For the the next four hours, they stayed like that. Dustin and Lucas had switched as lookout position, while Will set up the sleeping cots. By 10:00 p.m, Will was leaning against the wall sketching in the soft glow of a little flashlight. He glanced over at Lucas who was staring nervously at the super com, waiting for Max to contact him.

Mike was still over with El, her head laying in his lap with Mike's jacket tightly wrapped around her. Mike's right arm was draped over her torso and his other hand was running gently through her hair as he slowly dozed off. Will smiled at the couple. Will was soon shaken from his thoughts as he heard a rumbling in the distance. He shot upward.

"Dustin!" Dustin came down the ladder as fast as he could.

"Guys! Helicopter!" The next few seconds were a blur of rushing around. Lucas covered any open window and Dustin shut the hatch and prayed that the bikes were well hidden. Will shoved some things into a backpack, ready incase they needed to run for it. Mike woke El and told her to be quiet as he bundled her in his arms and jacket and sheilded her as he tightly as possible. They held their breaths. Seconds felt like hours. And every little noise made them jump.

Once the helicopter passed they relaxed.

"Everyone Okay?" Lucas asked. They all nodded in response.

"Let's hope they thought it was just a junk yard."

"Yeah." Will said in boys all sat in a circle and silently discussed plans, while Mike tried to hush El back to sleep.

"Mike? D-don't leave." El whispered as he tried to get up to stretch. Mike felt his heart hurt.

"Its okay El, I'm just stretching." She nodded weakly as maimed for him to sit with her.

Mike gently sat down again and El quickly crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms and his jacket around her once more and sighed.

"Mike? What's going to happen to us?" Mike stroked her hair softly.

"Truth is El, I don't know. But we will get through this. I can promise you that." El smiled softly and sat up with all the strength she could gather and kissed him. Mike, who was caught by surprise, melted into it until her soft lips left his own. Without a word the two settled down again and fell into a restless sleep.

Dustin, Lucas, and Will all watched with amused faces.

* * *

"Sir? We sent out three helicopters and they still haven't found them. What would you like us to do now?"

"Them? I don't want them. I want only the one." Hitchcock said gruffly as he strode down the hall. A little man in a white lab coat followed close behind.

"But... Sir? You said you wanted all of them. You need all of them. Why do you only want one? Which one-" The man was cut off as Hitchcock grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You ask too many questions!" Hitchcock spat.

"I only need the lover boy! The one that fell for the test subject. Get him, and we get the others, and soon... we will have more experimental subjects. Got that?" The little man nodded gasping for air. Hitchcock gave a demonic smile, before dropping the man to the ground. He chuckled.

"We get the boy, then 011 won't be strong enough to use her powers." He continued down the hall.

* * *

 **Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuuun! What will happen? Hehe! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! long time no see! its been forever but recently I thought of adding to this story that I abandoned, so here I am with another chapter. It is short and not very good but I thought it would be a good catch up chapter. So enjoy!**

 **I have not written any Stranger Things fanfics in a while and here's why:**

 **I am currently obsessed with Supernatural and destiel. annnnd... I am writing a novel! it has taken up most of my time that I have to write, but I hope to maybe publish! It is no where near done, but if you want to kmow more, please PM me! thanks!**

 **Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Life on the bus sounded a lot more adventurous then it actually was. It was a constant hovering fear like an early morning fog. It was strict schedule of get up, lookout, eat, and exactly twice a day would each kid get to go outside and use the bathroom. And the cycle went on, and on. For four days.

Helicopters buzzed over Hawkins, at least a dozen of them every day, trucks passed through the quaint little town and while they seemed completely harmless, the inside was full of merciless men loaded with guns strong enough to wipe out the entire town and sadistic smiles plastered on their faces, all of them wanting to be the one to please the boss.

Back at the bus, Will was sleeping, taking the night shift left him with heavy bags under his eyes. Lucas spent his time hunched over at the walkie talkie waiting, listening to the static for Max's voice to ease his racing mind.

"Hello? Er- Lucas?" Lucas scrambled to press the button and answer back.

"Max? You okay?" There was a staticky pause then a response.

"Yeah, all good here. I've got some protein shakes for all of ya, and some Eggos for El. Oh and upon special request, gummy worms for you."

"Shit Max. You're the best!" He heard a chuckle on the other line before static took over again. She'd come by around one am that night with the deliveries. Lucas closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to get an once of sleep.

Mike took the afternoon shift of lookout, but all he did was worry about El. She wasn't getting any better, in fact she was getting worse. She slept most of the time, rarely ate, barely spoke, and most certainly couldn't use her powers.

"Hey Mike." Dustin called, climbing up the ladder to join him. Mike offered him a faint smile but turned to his binoculars again. "Mike. Dude you good?"

"Yeah fine... Just worried about El." Dustin didn't say anything as he fixed his hat.

"Yeah we all are. But I've been thinking. What's our next move? I mean we can't stay here forever right?"

"...yeah, I guess. Where are you going with this?"

"You saw the dart that hit El. It's something that weakens her. Then I got to thinking. They need El fully functional for whatever they're doing. So, there must be a cure."

"How did you draw that conclusion?"

"Seriously dude. It makes sense. They need El. To get her they have to weaken her. But they still need her power, therefore they must have a cure for the stuff in their possession. I say, Will, El and you stay here. Lucas, Max and I? Well, we'll break in and steal it. With help from Hop of course." Mike stared at Dustin and his utterly ridiculous plan... but was it really? Mike thought for a minute. *No, there was too much at stake* He glanced down at the hole, where he could just barely see El's converse. By now they would surely be reported missing. People would hav searched the entire town and the surrounding forests but it would have been no use unless they knew where to look... like Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan.

"I'm not risking everyone for that. We should plan, I should go in with _one_ back up, then come out. I'm certainly not risking El by her current state. If she was fine, she could take out the entire department of energy. But she's not. We have to plan accordingly." Dustin sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but a helicopter roared from above."Quick! Lockdown!" Like clockwork, the bus was shutdown and kids covered with blankets in attempts to stay thoroughly hidden from view.

...

12:32. Mike could hear Dustin yawn from atop the bus. Will was drawing again, but he had run out of his purple colored pencil and was forced to color the rest of his dragon blue. Mike was trying to settle a restless El who fought against her weakness. She was feeble in his arms, something Mike was not used too.

"Mike?" She gasped, trying to free herself from the pain rippling down her spine.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay El. I know."

"It's getting worse. I feel it." She whispered a soundless sob escaping her throat. Mike nodded and adjusted his body so El could lay all the way down and hopefully find some comfort. She used his lap as a pillow and threaded her fingers with his. "I like this holding hands." Mike gave her a little smile and tucked her growing hair behind her ear, and squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Makes me feel... safe." With that, El drifted off into a gentle sleep at least for the time being. It was then however, did Mike make a decision. He wasn't about to let her go. He hated what this _poison_ was doing to her, so he decided to leave.

He had to find something to help her.

Max interrupted his thoughts as she knocked the secret code and was welcomed in by Lucas who hugged her tightly. "Brought ya some food." She help up the grocery bag and sat it down amongst the other supplies.

"Were you followed?" She rolled her eyes at Lucas's incessant question.

"Not my first rodeo." She kissed his cheek and kneeled down by El and Mike. "She's not doing so well is she?"

"No? Can you bring some medicine or something? Anything to ease the fatigue and pain." Max shrugged and shook her head unable to begin answering his question. Mike bit his lip, deepening his thoughts to a wild idea that might just work.

...

The sun was barely peaking through the deep sea of tree branches when Mike left the bus for the first time in five day. With nothing in his stomach, it gurgled at him restlessly, but nonetheless he tossed his backpack over his shoulder and marched through the woods.

What was he thinking? He knew he couldn't get a cure for this at a drug store. Nor could he break into a government lab by himself. He shouldn't have been out here where his and everybody's else's lives were at stake. His stupid teenage brain and its rash decision making based on his emotions gave him away. He needed to find Hopper. Then find Hitchcock. Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to reason. He'd even be willing to trade his life for hers and get through with a few lies. What the hell was he thinking? It was an hour too late when he realized this. Standing just fifty feet away from him at the base of clearing, was the tip of a gun aimed for his head.

Shit.

Mike couldn't run. Couldn't do anything but put his hands in the air and keep his rage locked in its cage.

"Michael. How nice of you to join us again. I'm getting some déjà vu. Hitchcock came up from behind, his hot breath stinging the back of Mike's neck. Several more men followed and in that moment, all Mike could think about was protecting El.

"You won't find her." Hitchcock chuckled, facing Mike and bending down to his level.

"Who says I'm looking for her?"

* * *

 **thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
